Honestly, Moony!
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Set in the Maurader's time at Hogwarts Sirius wants to admit to Remus that he is in love with him... the only problem is that Remus has been acting strange lately, growing more and more distant. Can Sirius figure out what's wrong in time? RemusSirius
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I know... I needed to start another story like I needed a hole in my head... haha, but I've been stuck in a rut, and BunBunBabe, a friend of mine said something about me writing a RemusSirius fic set in their time in Hogwarts, so I hope this is decent. It's probably going to be ont he short side, at the least containg only 4 or 5 chapters, but we'll see... so I hope you like it! This is the first time I've written RemusSirius as a main pairing for a story, so please be patient with me as I find my way, hahaha. Enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, Moony!"  
Chapter 1  
by  
Kyla Mizuki

"Padfoot, quit stuffing your face... If we don't go now, we'll be late for Charms," Remus scolded. He stood off to the side of the Gryffindor House table, tapping his foot and scowling at his friend.

"Well, I was thinking of skipping Charms," Sirius shrugged and stuffed another bit of chicken into his mouth, grinning a silly innocent smile.

Remus stared at the dark-headed boy. "Fine," he sighed. With a thump, he spun on his heel and stalked off, a limp in his step so light that one had to be looking closely to see it.

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice and scrambled out of his seat. "Moony," he gasped out, fighting to pick up all of his books and hurry after Remus. He raced out of the Great Hall and cursed when he spotted the haggard werewolf all ready halfway up the Grand Staircase. "Moony! Hey, Remus," he called out, frowning as he reached the peak of the staircase.

Remus sighed again and shook off the hand that settled on his arm. "Nothing, Sirius, just skip Charms and relax. I'll see you around," he stated, giving his fellow Gryffindor a blank stare.

Sirius felt as if someone had spelled him to the spot, not allowing him to walk after Remus like he so wanted to do. "Remus," he murmured confused, but the werewolf was all ready turning down another corridor, drifting out of sight.

That's how Jennifer found him a few minutes later. "Sirius," she said, the Ravenclaw insignia proclaiming her House proudly on her robes. She tapped the Gryffindor on the shoulder, rolling her brown eyes when he jumped and squeaked in a highly undignified manner. "Why are you standing here in the middle of the corridor? Shouldn't you be in class?" she asked, shifting her large History of Magic text around in her arms.

"I could ask the same thing of you," he said accusingly, hunching his shoulders slightly.

Jennifer shrugged. "Free period," she explained, "what's your excuse?"

Sirius pouted. "Remus," he muttered, looking away to the ground. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, head hung in defeat.

"Oh," Jennifer mumbled. "Want to go sit by the lake and talk about it?"

Like a kicked puppy, Sirius nodded and trailed after the tiny Ravenclaw, not even feeling up to teasing the 7th year on her small stature as he normally did.

"Okay," Jennifer said and collapsed onto the soft grass, reclining back on her elbows as Sirius settled himself beside her, "talk."

"I don't know... Remus just seems to be getting more and more distant... He didn't even put up a fight when I mentioned skipping Charms, just said, 'fine,' and walked off."

Jennifer frowned at the defeated posture. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her Gryffindor friend. "Maybe he's just feeling under the weather and didn't want to fight with you," she said reasonably.

"It's possible, I suppose... but it's been steadily getting worse. He wasn't acting like this a week ago, but it seems like each morning, he's less talkative, more standoffish," Sirius murmured, coiling one arm around Jennifer's shoulders in a cuddle. They laid back on the ground to continue their conversation.

"Well," Jennifer said as she drew invisible circles on the front of Sirius's robes, "James has been spending a lot of time with Lily, lately, hasn't he? And you haven't been able to hang out with Remus a lot lately, have you?"

"Are you blaming me?" Sirius asked incredulously, his fingers stopping in Jennifer's chocolate locks of hair.

"Of course not, you dingbat," Jennifer scoffed and poked Sirius between the ribs, "but seriously, Remus might feel a little neglected... Like I said, you and the rest of your little gang don't spend nearly as much time together. Hell, even Peter has been spending more time on his own!"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, thinking over what Jennifer had said. "That is true... but if it is... then what do I do? If Remus won't talk to me, how am I ever going to scape up the courage to tell him that I'm in love with him?" he asked.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is coming up," Jennifer mentioned, "spend some time, just the two of you, and see if you can pull him out of the rut he's been in. If it all goes good, you could tell him how you feel by the end of the weekend."

"Yeah... I think I'll do that!" Sirius grinned and sat up, face brightening. He turned to Jennifer, who was crumpled and a tangle of limbs, her long hair dangling in a mess in front of her face. She glared up at Sirius for moving so quickly and for so violently disheveling her. "Oops... Heh, sorry, Jen," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Sure," she snapped and lifted herself to her feet. Grass and dirt fell in dust and clumps as she growled, "just be sure to make nice with Remus and shag him senseless, okay?"

Sirius spluttered. "Since when are you so blunt?" he rasped out.

"Since I gave my virginity to Ben a few nights ago," Jennifer exclaimed, eyes bright and wide as she bounced in place, bright and happy.

"Oh, congrats," Sirius cheered, "it's about time! You've been pining after that guy for years!" He gave her a cheeky grin and hugged her.

"Thanks," Jennifer beamed and gripped Sirius's waist tightly. "Now, Charms should be over. Go find Remus and start with the make nice, okay?" She slapped his shoulder, pushing him ahead of her.

"Jen," Sirius laughed and allowed the tiny girl to push him into the castle, "you are the little sister I missed out on!"

"... You mean you're older sister, right? I _am_ a month and a half older than you, after all," Jen attempted to sound snobbish.

"Nah, definitely little sister," Sirius argued, enjoying when Jennifer huffed in annoyance. "You know I love you," he added, feeling goofy, and gave her a small one-armed hug.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," a voice said from a few feet ahead of them.

Sirius and Jennifer looked quickly to the Grand Staircase, and there, standing on the bottom step, was Remus, his face drawn and lips tight.

"Remus," Sirius whined when the werewolf walked off without so much as another sound. "Remus, wait up! See you around, Jen," he added over his shoulder, even as he raced to catch up with his friend. "Remus," he groaned again when he finally caught the other boy, only to receive the silent treatment, "come on... what is up with you? You've been acting strange." He watched on in worry as Remus sedately piled food on his plate.

"It's nothing," Remus murmured and gulped a sip of his drink. "I'm not so hungry tonight... I think I'll head on up to the Common Room," he added, pushing away his untouched food.

Sirius jumped up as soon as Remus began climbing from his own seat. "I'll go with you," the dark-headed 7th year said quickly, "I'm not all that hungry either anyway."

"Okay," Remus sighed and walked quietly beside his friend, avoiding Sirius's gaze as much as possible.

Sirius fidgeted, and his mind raced with things he could talk about, but no sufficient words found their way to his mouth. He hated the awkward silence that made it feel like there were miles apart, but without the right words, he feared mucking up things worse than they all ready were.

Remus immediately settled into an empty armchair by the fire, the Gryffindor Common Room warm and comfortable, and started working on an essay. His Potions text lay halfway open in his lap, his ink balanced on one of his knees. "Shouldn't you be working on this same essay?" he asked his silent companion, who, so far, had only watched him.

"What?" Sirius was startled from his thoughts by the sudden lecture. "Oh," he said, "yeah... I do need to work on that... Heh... but I... don't wanna go get my book."

Remus sighed and focused again on his essay. "That's fine, Padfoot. Just don't come yapping to me when you fail Potions and have to repeat you're entire 7th year," he said.

Sirius pouted, but again, he could not find the words he wanted to say. Instead, he sat quietly, staring at Remus as the exhausted young man worked on his Potions essay for another tedious hour. "You should go to bed, Moony," he whispered when a big yawn broke through the werewolf's lips, "you're exhausted."

"Good idea... Good night, Padfoot, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Remus asked and finally braved a look up at his friend. He gave a slight smile when Sirius nodded.

"Of course," Sirius said, "I'll see you bright and early for breakfast!" He grinned brilliantly and wished his werewolf a good night's sleep.

"Good night, Sirius."

"Nightie night, Mr. Moony!"

Sirius watched Remus walk up the staircase, and once the other boy was out of sight, he dropped his head into his hands, tugging ruthlessly at his thick black hair. "Why can't I just tell him?" he snarled under his breath.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated... Hope it's a decent start, hahaha. Thanks for reading and I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I get some homework done, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyla: Thanks for all of the reviews! If you have any ideas or anything you think you might make a good or funny scene, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Honestly, Moony!"  
Chapter 2  
by  
Kyla

"Sirius?"

Sirius grumbled something about wanting to sleep more and rolled over, suddenly finding it hard to do so. "M... Hm..?" He moved again and yelped, his body meeting the floor rudely. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Sirius, did you actually sleep in that armchair all night?" Remus asked laughing so much that he stood almost doubled over, his hands gripping his sides desperately. Tears were leaking from his eyes, and Sirius couldn't help but grin. It had been awhile since Remus had really laughed like that.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Sirius laughed at himself and stood up on sleepy legs. He winced and stretched out his arms, groaning as the knots in his neck and back slowly loosened. "Ah well... I'm good now!"

Remus laughed and wiped at the merry tears on his cheeks. "You looked so goofy curled up in that chair! You were cuddled against the cushion like it was your lover or something! Hahaha! Brilliant!" He limped over to the other armchair by the fireplace and fell into it, his chest heaving.

Sirius settled himself back into the chair he had fallen asleep in, grinning at his friend. "Well, I'm glad I could amuse you," he murmured, "but damn, couldn't you have let me sleep a little longer?! The sun's just now barely came up!" He pouted his lower lip.

"Sorry," Remus chuckled, finally getting his giggles under control, "I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius moaned pitifully, like a kid who dropped his ice cream cone in the dust, "you just like to tease me..." He faked a sniffle and then grinned over at Remus again.

Remus just smiled back at him and said, "I woke you up so you could do that essay."

"Lucky me," Sirius grumbled. He reluctantly took the Potions text that Remus offered him. He opened up to the right pages and accepted the paper and quill that his friend handed over. "Oh," he said before starting to write, "if my essay turns out good... can you hold off on doing homework this weekend and go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"What brought that question on?"

Sirius tried to shrug, play it off, and he hurried to start on his essay, thankful for the distraction. "Dunno," he mumbled into his Potions book, "it just feels like I never get to spend as much time with you any more... and since I missed out on the last full moon... I just feel like we need to spend some time hanging out, especially since Wormtail started acting so weird and most definitely since Prongs has been spending so much time with Lily."

"And what about you and that Ravenclaw Jennifer?" Remus asked, sliding further into his seat.

"Hm? Jen?" Sirius tipped his chin up to stare down his werewolf friend, a frown pulling the corners of his lips down. "She's just a really good friend... You're not jealous, are you?" He meant it to be taken in jest.

"Of course not," Remus scoffed and locked his arms across his chest, "that's ridiculous..."

As Sirius sat folded in the armchair, he eyed Remus. The werewolf was perched, tense and worn across from Sirius, and the animagus remembered Jennifer talking about how he had been spending less and less time with Remus, so if that was the case, he would be glued to Remus until he finally confessed to the werewolf that Sirius was madly in love with him.

"Yeah," Sirius said after a moment, shrugging, "I thought so.. but you know... We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together, that much is true... I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"No, it's not! That's why I insist you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend!"

Remus rumbled out a chuckle and shook his head, more out of humor than anything else. "All right, Sirius, but you have to finish that essay on time, or I won't go," he threatened.

"You, my friend, are evil," Sirius pouted dramatically and continued writing, his hand moving frantically so he could finish the essay.

Remus rolled his shoulders in a shrug and grinned into the fireplace, humming softly to himself while his friend finished a Potions essay.

"Done! Oh... sorry, Remus! I didn't mean to scare you," Sirius laughed sheepishly and held out his parchment to the startled werewolf. "Do you wanna read it and see if it's any good?" Anxiety bubbled in his chest when Remus accepted the parchment, and he prayed that Remus was impressed.

Remus read it over. He hummed in some places and nodded to other portions, and Sirius nibbled his bottom lip, hoping Remus was proud of the essay, because Sirius surely never worked that hard on homework before. It had taken him so long that most Gryffindors had all ready wandered from the Common Room and towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

"A lot better than your past efforts," Remus said and handed the paper back over.

"Thanks!"

Remus smiled at the big grin on Sirius's face. He stood up. "Ready to go get breakfast?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! Let's go, I'm starving!"

Remus looked around. "Did you see Prongs come through here last night?" he asked suddenly, stopping the movement to the door.

"Um... no, actually, I don't think I did... I saw Wormtail scamper through at about ten, but no Prongs."

"I wonder where he's at," Remus muttered, folding his lips down into a frown. Sighing, he said, "Well, at any rate, I'm sure he can take care of himself. He might have just came in late last night and managed to sneak past you... Not hard to do with the way you snore," he laughed at the fake, wounded expression on Sirius's face.

"Aw, whatever," Sirius grumbled and stood up. His muscles stretched and pulled a groan from his lips. "Can we just go get breakfast now please?"

"Certainly," Remus raised a brow, "but are you sure you want to go in yesterday's clothes?"

Sirius looked down at himself. "Damnit," he growled and stomped up the staircase. "Go on and head to the Great Hall, Moony! I'll catch up! Just be sure to grab some food for me, and I'll meet you outside Transfiguration!"

Remus laughed his way out of the Common Room.

Then, down in the Great Hall, Remus found a seat between Peter and James. "Where were you last night, Prongs? I never heard you come in."

"Oh," James stammered suddenly, a goofy grin on his face, "Lily and I kind of fell asleep together in the Room of Requirement..."

Remus beamed. "Good for you, James! Are you two a couple yet?"

"Yeah, officially now," James sighed dreamily.

"Hey, James," Lily murmured shyly. She assumed the empty seat beside James and peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Lily! Good morning!" James curled his hand around hers, giving her a quick kiss. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing good, just need to study a little bit more for that Potions quiz today," Lily answered brightly and held onto James' hand.

"Ugh, you had to remind me," James moaned, a lopsided grin on his face to show he wasn't really upset.

"Sorry," Lily giggled.

"You should have studied more, Prongs," Remus said in all good nature. He smiled into the baleful look James sent him and shrugged.

"Oh, are you not ready for that quiz today either?" Sirius asked as he settled into a chair right across the table from Remus.

"Nope!"

"Awesome!"

James and Sirius decided a high five would help them sufficiently celebrate. Remus rolled his eyes after sharing a look with Lily. He nudged Peter and murmured, "They're such slackers."

Peter giggled.

"Oi," Sirius said, "I did my essay, and you said it was better than my past ones! Don't call me a slacker!" He pouted, slowly adding food to his plate. "Glad I got to actually sit down and eat breakfast," he added in a mumble.

"You must have sped like the devil," Remus mentioned, polishing off some eggs.

"Did you oversleep or something, Padfoot?"

"Nah... Moony made sure to wake me up really early so I could do my Potions Essay..."

"Aw, Moony, you didn't," James guffawed. The glare Sirius sent him didn't persuade him to stem his giant grin in the least.

Remus sighed. "The essay's due today. I told him if he didn't finish it in time, then I wouldn't hang out with him in Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Poor Padfoot," James crowed, "blackmailed into homework!"

Peter snickered.

Lily didn't find the whole thing quite as amusing, however, and she huffed. She snatched her hand away from James' and scowled at him. "Sirius should have gotten his essay done before this morning. Remus did him a favor," she snapped. Her long red hair billowed dramatically as she pushed herself onto her feet, stalking away with an annoyed posture.

"What?" James frowned and watched Lily walk off. Then, he jumped up and ran after her, quickly grabbing his books. "Lily! Wait! What's wrong? Why are you upset this time?!"

"Trouble in paradise," Peter muttered, ducking his face into his plate.

Sirius watched James catch up to his girlfriend just as they reached the exit. He sighed and shook his dark-haired head once they were out of sight. He didn't know if he would ever understand James' and Lily's relationship.

"Those two fight like an old married couple," Remus noted, not surprised by the turn of events. He had seen a fight stirring from the moment James and Sirius started acting like their lazy selves.

"Ah well," Sirius shrugged, "they'll have made up by the time we go to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"They always do," Peter agreed.

"Are the two of you ready? If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the beginning of Magical Creatures," Remus reminded them. He gathered his books together in his lap, watching Sirius stuff down the rest of his food. Peter laughed with Remus when the third boy started choking.

"Remember, Padfoot, you have to chew your food," Remus teased as he, Peter, and Sirius started out of the Great Hall.

"Aw, shut it, Moony..."

* * *

Kyla: Hope it was a decent chapter... This is more of a filler at the moment. I'm going to hopefully get into the Hogsmeade weekend in the next chapter, and more RemusSirius romance... I'll try to get that next chapter done as soon as I can. Review if you get the chance, and I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla: Hi to all! Sorry the update has been so long in waiting... I've been very much swamped with school and work, haha. I hope this chapter turned out okay... I'm kind of iffy on it, so review and let me know!

Oh, and thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I try to get back after every review and reply to them, but lately, things have just been too hectic, and for that, I apologize, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

"Honestly, Moony!"  
Chapter 3  
by  
Kyla

"Moony," Sirius whined on Saturday morning, "why do you keep waking me up so early?!"

Remus rolled his eyes and tugged on his worn robe over his gray sweater and black pants. He chose not to comment as he ran his fingers through his hair, taking no mercy on the tangles he ran across.

"Seriously," Sirius continued, "I could understand yesterday morning! I had to finish my Potions essay, but why are we up so early this morning?! On a Saturday morning, if I may remind you!"

"Because I am a morning person, and if you want to hang out, you have to roll your ass out of bed earlier than normal. I'm not going to wait all day for you to wake up. I've got studying to do for the NEWT's," Remus snapped. He scowled and wandered off into the bathroom to wash his hands and comb the rest of the tangles from his hair.

Sirius hesitated.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said, "you've been really snappy lately... Is there something I did that made you mad?"

Remus stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and he sighed at the haggard teen that he saw reflected. "I'm sorry, Padfoot," he murmured, "I... haven't been myself lately. I suppose the upcoming NEWT's are stressing me out." He walked past Sirius and down to the Common Room, flopping into one of the armchairs, hands cradling his head.

"Aw, Moony," Sirius trailed after his friend, "you shouldn't stress about the NEWT's... You're really smart! You'll pass with no problems!"

"Hardly," Remus snorted, "I'm not naturally a genius like Lily... I have to study my tail off to get the grades I do. If I go lax in my studies now, I'll fail for sure...!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. He locked his arm around Remus's neck and brought his fist up to give the werewolf a good noogie. He grinned at the playful glare he received.

"No talk about school," Sirius declared and grabbed Remus's arm. He tugged the other boy up and out of the Common Room, "we're going to Madame Pompfrey and get you a potion to help you relax a little bit, and then we're going to go to Hogsmeade and have some well overdue fun!"

Remus laughed and obediently followed Sirius's lead. He kindly accepted the potion Madame Pompfrey offered him. The liquid burned slightly down his throat, but the gratification was easily seen when the last lines of tension slackened from his face.

"C'mon, Padfoot, let's race down to the Great Hall for breakfast," Remus exclaimed and bolted down the corridor, leaving Sirius in his dust until he could kick it up and start off after the werewolf. They laughed and elbowed each other, settling at the Gryffindor table in a tie.

"What are the two of you running from?" James asked, eyebrows raised and fork positioned halfway to his mouth.

"Nothing," Sirius gasped through his laughter, "Moony and I just decided to race!"

"Seriously? Wow, Remus," James cheered, "it's been a while since you've had some random fun!" He grinned at the werewolf.

"I know," Remus chuckled, "It was fantastic! I've missed it."

"Just wait till we get out of Hogwarts for a bit," Sirius added brightly. He bounced up and down in his seat and hurried to gulp down his breakfast. "We can go to Zonko's! We need to pull a prank or something, okay, guys?"

"Yeah!" James cheered, giving Sirius a high-five before offering one to Peter and then to Remus.

"Remus and me will get the supplies today," Sirius whispered, eyebrows hitched up mischievously.

"James, are you ready to head off to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked as she stopped beside James. She smiled at the Marauders' and greeted the rest of them hello.

"I sure am, Lils," James answered and stood up, offering the lady his arm, "What about you?"

"I'm more than ready!"

Remus knocked Sirius good upside the head when the gruffy-haired animagus gave a cat call after the departing couple. "Leave them be," Remus laughed.

Sirius rolled back his eyes in a sarcastic reply. "Fine, fine... but hurry up with breakfast," he whined, "I want to get to Hogsmeade sometime before Monday!"

"Just be patient," Remus said gently. He smirked at the frustrated moan that tumbled past Sirius's lips, and he exaggerated every movement to get more foot, adding seconds to his plate, munching very slowly, so as to "enjoy" it, as he said.

"Moony, I love you, you're one of my best friends," Sirius stated with a frustrated frown, "but, seriously, if you don't get up in 2 seconds, I swear I'll make you regret it."

Remus grinned into his pumpkin juice, taking a long, tedious sip. He set his goblet down and looked at his plate, pondering over taking another bite. An agonized groan convinced him that Sirius had been as patient as he could be. "All right, I'm ready," he said, climbing off the bench, "let's go."

"Finally!"

Sirius hoisted himself up and grabbed Remus by the arm, to keep him from escaping. Together, they dashed out of the Great Hall. Leaves crunched under their feet as they made their way through the fall landscape.

The first stop they made was into Zonko's, exploring the shelves in search of new supplies. They replenished old stocks of their favorite Zonko's products and ended up leaving laden with more than 3 bags of prank material.

Sirius groaned when Remus headed next for the bookstore, but he didn't complain, knowing if he did, Remus would only get mad at him.

They walked towards the Shrieking Shack, passing by it with snickers and murmurs as a few students stood huddled in front of the entrance.

"I bet none of them even have a clue," Sirius cackled.

"I think the rumor going around is that the Shack is haunted," Remus murmured through the grin on his lips.

"Yeah... haunted by a werewolf and 3 animagus," Sirius replied.

The pair kicked back with some ice cream, watching their fellow students pass, calling out greetings to the ones they were on good terms with. Sirius whistled after James and Lily walked by, making the red-haired girl blush and James mock a scowl at his friends.

"James is really lucky," Remus mentioned once Lily and James were lost again in the throng of students. He propped his chin upon his hand and shoved a spoonful of plain vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

"How so?"

"He has Lily."

"So?"

"Nothing," Remus sighed and set against the back of his chair again, looking up to the sky, "I'm just feeling those single's blues I guess." He chuckled quietly.

"Well, is there someone that you like?" Sirius asked. His toes curled up in his shoes, and he found himself taking shallower breaths.

Remus glanced at Sirius before again looking out into the crowd. "Maybe," he said.

Sirius's nose wrinkled. "Maybe?" he asked, "What does maybe mean?"

"It means I'm not certain yet."

"Oh.. okay."

An awkward silence settled in; or, it felt awkward to Sirius. He finished off his ice cream, the soles of his feet tapping uncertainly up and down. "So, uh, you ready to go look for something else to do?" he asked, standing up. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Sure," Remus answered with that gentle smile he normally wore.

Sirius hesitated and fidgeted as they walked along, and Remus noticed his odd behavior, even going so far as to call his friend on this odd behavior.

"Padfoot," Remus sighed, "something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Sirius took a deep breath. It was time to muster up his courage. He opened his mouth but failed to make any words. He looked around at the crowd of Hogwarts students in the streets. "Not here," Sirius muttered and steered Remus into a side alleyway, where no one else was.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Sirius replied quietly, "but I, um, kind of have a confession to make..."

Remus tensed, and his mind turned over explanation after endless awful explanation. He fearfully nodded, masking his emotions well with a blank expression. "Okay, go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well," Sirius laughed anxiously and shook his scruffy black hair from his face, "would you... do you mind if I showed you first?"

Remus was very worried by this point. Sirius never acted so insecure and hesitant. Something was definitely up, and Remus's mind again jumped to a very big conclusion that would not leave him alone.

_What if Sirius's family somehow convinced him to take the Dark Mark?_

Remus's heart seized, and it took all his willpower to calm down and think rationally. That wouldn't happen, and there was no way that the Dark Mark could be plastered on Sirius's forearm. Sirius was too deeply rooted in the Light, along with his best friends. That was such a ridiculous thought. Within seconds, Remus was fine again and ready to listen to his best friend.

"Okay," Remus answered carefully, "show me."

Sirius grinned a brilliant, nervous smile with a shy side that Remus had never noticed before. The werewolf backed away slightly in surprise as Sirius drew closer, but the hands coming to gently grab his shoulders halted any retreat he may have wanted.

Remus gasped when he felt Sirius's breath ghost across his lips. They were so close to each other now, and it was a couple of moments before the werewolf could register the fact that he was being kissed. By Sirius. His best friend.

Sirius pulled away smoothly, ducking his head. His arms fell from Remus's shoulders, and he took a deep breath before meeting Remus's gaze squarely. "I'm in love with you, Moony," he declared bravely with a chin tilted up in that old pride Sirius had.

"W-what? You-wait...Whoa," Remus flushed, his face glowing crimson as dizziness took hold of him, and he swayed to and fro.

"Moony," Sirius cried anxiously and reached out to steady his werewolf friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine," Remus answered breathlessly, "I just... need to sit down and think for a moment." He thanked Sirius quietly when the other boy helped him sit down and prop up against the alleyway wall.

Sirius gave Remus some space and quiet to think, but all the while, the boy who finally confessed his feelings sat anxiously awaiting a response, hardly able to breath.

* * *

Kyla: Hope you're enjoying this story! Thanks for reading and I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla: Sorry for the delay and such a short chapter this time... Things have been really rough lately, lol. The story's probably almost over I think, but I'm not certain yet. Depends on what kind of ideas I get. Thanks!

"Honestly, Moony!"  
Chapter 4  
by  
Kyla

Remus sat quietly, eyes closed and breathing deeply through his nose, willing himself to think clearly. So, Sirius was in love with him, hm? That thought startled Remus, but it didn't scare him. It was just a shock to his system. He blinked a couple of times.

The werewolf's gaze sharpened and settled on Sirius. He watched the dark-headed boy immediately look away and to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Remus," Sirius muttered, "I... I shouldn't have kissed you, I guess... Can we forget this whole thing every happened?"

Remus flared his nostrils, and he scowled. "We most certainly will not forget this ever happened," he snarled and lunged forward. He tackled Sirius to the ground when the other boy attempted to walk away.

With Sirius pinned securely against the wall, the werewolf in Remus fought to listen to his instincts, and he crushed their lips roughly together, plunging his tongue inside and out of Sirius's mouth. He thrust as far as he could into Sirius's mouth, languidly pulling his tongue out again and lapping it down the corner of Sirius's mouth and against his neck.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius panted. He twisted his hands into tousled brown locks of hair, urging Remus to lick and nip at his collar bone. "Are... are you-sure?" he struggled to ask. His eyes glazed over, and he gasped when strong arms snaked around his middle, drawing him tight against a lusting werewolf.

Remus growled against Sirius's neck. He nibbled on the side of the lovely flesh, sucking on it desperately. He spoke against the Adam's Apple, fiercely and determined. "Do you think I'd be doing any of this if I wasn't sure? Have some common sense, Padfoot!"

Remus pressed his groin straight into Sirius's hip and hissed, "You're the one that started this, now you had damn well better finish it!" He buried his hands into the back pockets of his friend's jeans and pushed their hips together even more, settling one of his legs between Sirius's.

"Rem-oh god," Sirius cried when he felt the moody werewolf , who was only days from his monthly transformation, rocking against him. He met Remus's mouth desperately, trying to return the passion with as much as, if not more than, what he was receiving. He snaked his arms up around Remus's neck and threw his left leg around the skinny frame of his werewolf friend, pulling him in as close as he could.

Remus gave an appreciative moan. He tore his lips from Sirius's and instead found the lobe of an ear, flicking behind it to the soft flesh.

Sirius whimpered and thrust against Remus. One hand snaked down to shove into the werewolf's robes to reach the skin of a pale, scarred chest, and he threw his head back against the wall, his head banging harshly enough to make him see stars.

"Re-Rem... Oh god, Moony, I'm gonna," Sirius babbled. His eyelids fluttered, and he pushed against Remus as hard and as quick as he could. The friction of robes was pure bliss, and he tried to memorize it, so he would be sure to never forget it. "I, I...!"

Sirius never could choke out his warning before he suddenly felt his tension ease away with his dimming climax. He panted heavily against the wall, relaxing while Remus continued to push roughly and insistently against him until his own pleasure peaked. "Padfoot," the werewolf sobbed against Sirius's shoulder.

The pair slid to the ground again, and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's trembling shoulders. "Hey, it's okay, Moony... What are you crying? Please don't cry... I know I wasn't perfect, but I wasn't that bad, was I?" He attempted to startle out a laugh.

"I'm just so relieved. I... I've felt so stressed lately! Between studying for the NEWT's, my lycanthropy, and feeling like you and the rest of the Marauder's didn't care about me anymore, I've been so stressed, but that... what we just did—oh god," Remus cried, "the stress just seems so ridiculous and small now... Thank you."

Sirius gaped down at the head of brown hair in his lap. "Aw, Remus," he murmured and hugged the werewolf to him, "you should have told me you were stressed out! I could have at least put your worries about the Marauder's to rest! You know we're all close-knit; that'll never change! There's no way we don't care! I'm so sorry we've been making you feel ignored..."

"Well, well, well," a snide voice echoed from the entrance of the alleyway, "what do we have here? A couple of sappy Gryffindors... How disgustingly quaint."

Remus pulled away quickly, wiping furiously to rid his face of all traces of tears.

"Shove off, Snivellus," Sirius snarled, shifting up onto his knees, in front of Remus.

"Oh, trust me, mutt, there is nothing I would love better," Severus said with a wrinkled nose. His face morphed grotesquely, as if he had just encountered a putrid smell along the road. "However," he added, "I simply had to comment on this... emotional moment. I'm sure the whole school would be more than interested in this little gossip. Don't you think?"

Sirius lunged himself forward, grabbing two fistfuls of Severus's robes. He swung the Slytherin roughly into the alley wall. "If you know what's good for you, you won't say a word," Sirius murmured.

"Is that a threat, Black?"

"That is quite enough," a stern voice drifted from the opening of the alley. Minerva stepped forward, a disapproving glare on her old face. "Mr. Black, kindly release Mr. Snape so we may discuss this like adults," she ordered.

Sirius growled something under his breath but reluctantly tossed Severus away from him and into the wall.

Severus stumbled and only just caught his footing. He scowled darkly at the glare Sirius handed him, but reluctantly, he turned towards the stoic woman who interrupted his and Sirius's little tiff. "Professor McGonagall," he greeted.

Minerva's body was stiff, her chin tilted up high in pride. She had that frown marring her face, the one that told her students they were in big trouble. "Would someone care to explain to me what happened?"

"Snape came and started showing his ass," Sirius hollered against Severus's own conflicting story of how Remus and Sirius were taunting him.

"Gentlemen," Minerva exclaimed, "one at a time! Mr. Black, what were you saying?"

Severus's eyes flashed angrily. "Of course," he sneered, "take your Gryffindor's side! You always do, even when he's dangling me in the air for all to see and humiliate me!" He shoved past his professor and stalked down the street, murmuring fiercely under his breath.

"Good riddance..."

"I heard that, Mr. Black," Minerva said icily, a scowl crinkling the corners of her eyes dangerously.

"Sorry, Professor."

Minerva sighed and rubbed a hand across her brow, easing the headache she could feel starting up. "All right, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, someone had better explain to me what really happened."

"Hush, Sirius," Remus growled immediately when Sirius went to speak. The werewolf climbed to his feet. "I'm sorry, Professor," he said, "Sirius and I were... having a private conversation, and Snape overheard some of the... ah, private information, and he threatened to spread it all over the school."

"I see, and did that then give you the right to act so violently against Mr. Snape?" Minerva asked Sirius, making sure to put a scolding tone to her words.

"I guess not... Sorry, Professor."

Minerva nodded. "Now, let's leave this alley and rejoin your classmates, shall we?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," both Gryffindors answered and obediently followed after their Head of House. Sirius gave Remus a sly grin and briefly grabbed and squeezed the werewolf's hand. He managed to move over enough and whisper, "We'll have some of our own fun later, maybe?"

Remus smiled, "Definitely... Common Room showers? Or Dorm Room?"

"Maybe down at the Quiddicth Pitch," Sirius suggested gleefully.

"What are the two of you whispering about?"

"We're not planning a prank on Snape if that's what you're asking... at least, not this time we're not," Sirius said loudly, chin lifted up stubbornly.

"Yes, Professor, we were merely discussing what we should do when we return to the castle," Remus added.

Minerva's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she continued on walking without a pause in her steps. She shook her head and sighed, "Very well then. Run along and enjoy the rest of the day."

"Oh, I'm sure we will," Sirius grinned, his lips folding up lopsided.


End file.
